


I'm still a good boy

by EnderWxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Feelings, Light Bondage, M/M, Master Hannibal Lecter, Master/Slave, Smut, Submissive Will, Toys, Will Knows, beads, idk maybe, kind of Dark Will, mentions of future crossdressing, so much fucking, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Good Boy"</p><p>“Ben Wa balls”</p><p>“What...?”</p><p>“Beads. Each one of them is filled with another ball that moves when you move. Two beads, one directly positioned under your prostate, Will. You'll be walking with these inside all day. They'll have you aroused most of the day, though not enough for you to come. That'll be later, when I take you home. They're made for women but it'll make you restless all day”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still a good boy

For all I know, Hannibal loves me. Or, at least, he needs me just like I need him. He keeps telling me every night we spend together, after all that sex, pain and blood. Because sometimes, blood is good. Blood is life and my life is in his hands since the first time we kissed. I think I was his before that. 

And I know he needs me because he's not given me up. All the mess in my head is reduced to nothing when we're together, when he rests his hands on me, when he tells me to sit on his feet. I can't give him up, either. I'd die or worse. I'd be lost. He's the beacon in my darkest nightmare, and he guides me through it.

He's on his back now, sheets covering his body from navel to knees. I put them down a bit. I like his navel. The moon chooses that moment to spread on his body and I feel jealous. It's mine, not yours. So I lean half on his body, half on the bed, one leg over his legs and I feel I’ve claimed him a little. My hand travels over his chest and I get closer to his heart. I listen. Life. There's blood running and it's blood, life... I sigh and fall asleep again. No dead girls, or maimed bodies in my dreams.

 

Morning has come too fast. I'm lying on my belly , my legs are open as far as they can go, and Hannibal's right behind me, sticking something up in my ass. He would spank me if he heard me.  
“Ben Wa balls”

“What...?”

“Beads. Each one of them is filled with another ball that moves when you move. Two beads, one directly positioned under your prostate, Will. You'll be walking with these inside all day. They'll have you aroused most of the day, though not enough for you to come. That'll be later, when I take you home. They're made for women but it'll make you restless all day”

I groan and grab the sheets. Second bead. Bigger. It rests just right under my prostate and my cock twitches interested. He runs his free hand all over my back, soft when it moves up, scratching lightly when it goes down. I have goosebumps by the time he's done.

“Don't move” he says as he gets off the bed and opens a drawer. He doesn't make a noise when he walks barefoot. He barely makes a noise when he has his shoes on. He comes back to bed and caresses my thighs and buttocks. I love his hands. They're gentle and strong, and he's given me as many rough times as tender times. “I'm going to buckle up some leather straps on you. Torso, waist, neck, wrists, ankles, thighs and chest. Is it okay?”

“Yes, Master”

“Good. Tell me if they're too tight”

Then he starts to tie me up by the ankles. They're soft and comfortable. I'm used to wear them at both his and my home, in the car from one place to another. Never as long as a whole day. This'll be interesting. He finishes my ankles and does my thighs, then asks me to stand on my knees. The balls inside me move and it's a nice feeling. His middle finger pressed lightly to the end of the toy to move it and I gasp. It's a very nice feeling, indeed. He does my thighs; one set over the knees, the other a few inches up the middle of the thigh. They're fine and I tell him so. He grabs my waist, thumbs making circles close to my spine, then gets another strap and ties it tight, not enough to hurt. The one in the chest goes below my nipples. When it's turn to tie my neck he uses a chain, with three inches of leather that must go under the Adam's apple and the chain attaches to the straps down my back. It forces me to walk straight and don't look down.  
Finally he reaches for my wrists and uses the smaller straps. They're all measured for me so they all fit perfectly. By the time he's done, they're all warm in my skin, even the chain.

“Turn around, Will” 

I obey. I look into his eyes. They don't scare me any more. I’ve seen everything he's capable of and I know he'd never do it to me. I'm too valuable for him. I think he loves me in a way no one knows a person is capable of. He needs me. His instincts tell him to kill me, to snap my neck, gut me and cook some fancy dish. He wouldn't share me, not even if I was his dinner. He knows, though, if he kills me and consumes me, there will be no more Will Graham in his life, and that's not acceptable. So he needs me. He wants to kill me and I’ve come to terms with this truth. He'd kill me. But I'm worthy because we're the same.  
His eyes hide a monster, mine have seen through many of them. His mind is as restless as mine. I’ve wanted to kill and he's done it. What's the difference anyway? You know you'd do it. I’ve killed and I’ve felt good, so he does. We're monsters. Are monsters supposed to love? We can't ask another monster, because I hunt them for the FBI.

So here I am, looking into those eyes. And he leans in for a kiss. It's a light one. He's saving all the roughness for tonight. His hands mess with my already messy hair. I think it's a secret soft spot. He leans in closer and I feel his erection against my hip.

“Let me, Master” I ask for permission, because I'm still his good boy. He nods and I guide him down on the bed. I lay on my belly between his legs, wet my lips and start to lick and suck at his cock. I love this, when he lets me have my way. I may be a submissive, and a good one, but I have power over him, and that excites.  
I use my hands to stimulate him more, draw a verbal response.. I need to hear him. I swallow him as far as I can and suck when only the tip is in my mouth, massaging his balls. He's panting lightly and his back arches when I bob my head slowly and suck again at the tip every time. He grabs my hair and suddenly my mouth is full of semen. I swallow it. Because I’m his good boy and it's the only way I get to consume him without being a cannibal. I can't think of me eating him if it's not like this.

I pull him out and lean in to kiss him. He likes the taste, the smell of sex when it's us. It's offensive to smell other people's fucking. It's just gross. But our scent is perfect together.

 

The classes go too slow. Time is being a bitch. I eat what Hannibal's cooked for me this morning before going to work. The straps tug a little when I sit down, but they just feel like my own skin when I walk and the beads... oh, they're so sweet inside. Twice I’ve been rock hard and I’ve had to concentrate to not come in the middle of the class. 

At least it's finally over. Hannibal's car's just there. He kisses my cheek and I smile at him. The whole ride is me telling him how much I’ve wanted to jerk off right in the middle of my class. He chuckles and informs me of a child molester that needs to be taught a lesson. 

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, he'll be following Sarah Keating, ten years old, she lives down my street”

We've come to an arrangement. I get some classified files of very bad people and stays out of the FBI's radar. It's working for now. He's motivated and I’m glad my boyfriend/Master doesn't get caught. 

We arrive to my house. We walk the dogs for half an hour. Hannibal even throws a few balls at them. He's finally seeing them as dogs and not as things. He makes dinner and we eat quietly. I’m starting to get anxious at the beads inside me. I’m getting aroused at the stimulation of the straps, the beads grazing my prostate and Hannibal’s eyes on me. He knows. 

Once we're finished, he pins me to the wall and sneaks a knee at my crotch, his mouth devouring mine. I just moan and grab the sides of his suit.

“Go the your bedroom and get naked, on all fours on the bed. Now” I bite his lip one more time and then obey. I start to tremble in anticipation. I throw away the clothes, let my glasses on the bedside table and get on my hands and knees on the bed, arched back and ass in the air. All his.

I count three minutes until Hannibal enters the bedroom and closes the door. He approaches.  
“Have you been good, Will?”

“Yes, Master”

“You haven't touched yourself”

“No, Master”

“Do you want me to remove the beads, Will?”

“Yes, please... Master. I’ve been good all day”

I can almost feel him smirk. I startle at the sudden weight on the bed, but his hands are right on my ass a second later, kneading my buttocks, knowing the balls inside the beads will move too. I moan again and open my legs further apart. I just need him inside. My dick's throbbing and I need him now.

“Please, Master, please...”

Hannibal tugs at the end of the toy and removes it slowly. It hurts a little but it grazes amazingly against my prostate and I have to breathe deep three times before I nod again. Hannibal undresses and takes the lube out from under my pillow, wets two fingers and jams them inside me. It's so sweet I almost cry in pleasure. My arms tremble and I have to square them again to make them stop.

“Are you okay if I just fuck you with only this preparation?”, before I get the chance to answer, he speaks again “What if I make you come with my fingers and then I come inside you? Would you like that, Will? Even though you're spent and sensitive inside?”

“Y-yes... Master”

Enough said, Hannibal’s fingers reach for my prostate, and his hand tugs at my dick. Seconds later I scream and come all over my much cheaper sheets. Hannibal doesn't waste time. He lubes himself up and then buries his cock inside my ass, still convulsing. It's so hot my cock twitches again. I’m not even soft.  
Hannibal grabs my hands behind my back, forcing me to hold myself on my knees only, face on the mattress. Then he moves, slowly, circling his hips, touching and missing my prostate. It's maddening. 

“Please, please, please... Master, please...” I sob, but I’m not sure if I want to stop, to keep going or if I want to come again.  
Hannibal forces himself deeper and then he thrusts. Shallow thrusts followed by long, fast ones. His hand on my hip is hard and my wrists feel a numb ache, but I’m about to come again and I just want him to fuck me harder.  
He releases the straps on my waist, chest and neck  
I clench around him and he speeds up, I come again and a few seconds later his hot semen is inside me.

He leans and whispers in my ear “Such a good boy... next time you'll be wearing lingerie”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides under a rock*  
> *whispers* sorry for all the porn...
> 
> My Tumblr http://deathpoolquinn.tumblr.com/


End file.
